


Snarry: Dark Secrets

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Harry and Draco somehow become friends. Draco invites Harry over for dinner at his house for Christmas and Snape is there talking to Lucius and Narcissa. They knew he was bringing a friend but not sure who it was and oh my are they quite shocked with disbelief. Snape believes Harry is just doing this for some twisted reason like his father did with him, so what happens when Snape pushes Harry's limits to find the real cause? Find out soon in "Dark Secrets"
Relationships: Snarry - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Snarry: Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication to: Shannon K. in Snarry Lovers 2.0

The dining room was a place where all the students and teachers alike would come together to talk as well as eat. Though this time was no different than any other time. A recent event caused to catch the attention of those around them. The house colors and fashion were the themes for the day or at least until a holiday or event would surpass it. Though a light yet magical snowfall appeared over the ceiling. Proving went was around the bend not too far. So much chatter all over the place even at a quieter note it could be annoying to some. Some who had already left the room to find somewhere that was less noisy.

"Potter!" Malfoy walks up to the golden boy as if he had something in mind "What do you want, Malfoy?" "You asked for the notes for potions class, here you go. Perfectly written out, let me know if you don't understand something. I'll help you with it." Malfoy stated as he heard Potter's response. "Actually I do have some questions if you have a moment." "I sure do, what do you want to know?" He sat down as they began talking about potions and conversions to alchemy. The entire room was silent watching the two of them get along. As if nothing was bad between them before while sitting at a single house's table.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and Minerva wondering what the boys were up to. They watched as they (the boys) whispered to each other. Severus thought this was a ploy by Potter to get revenge against Malfoy. For all that they had gone through over the years. Voldemort still being large out there he stressed about Potter going on the wrong path. He had promised his mother that he would protect the boy but also made the promise to protect Draco as well. The teacher's attention went back to the boys who stood up. They could hear them talk about Holidays coming up and what they were both going to do during that time.


End file.
